


Costa de la Luz

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bathing/Washing, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swimming, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos and Sharrkan are enjoying their honeymoon in Costa de la Luz, Spain- for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costa de la Luz

"Sharrkan, I don't want to go swimming-" Spartos objected, though he made no move to pull away from his husband.

 _Husband_. That was such an odd word to use now, and it still sent sparks of excitement through his veins. That and every time he glanced at the rings on their fingers. Mostly on Sharrkan's, since Spartos had been the one to wear the engagement ring for a year and a half. It was almost unreal. But it was real, alright.

They were currently still on their honeymoon in Spain. Why Spain, Spartos would never know. They'd never really talked about traveling or anything, and definitely not about honeymoons. Which, probably should've been covered in the wedding planning. So when Sharrkan approached him with plane tickets to Seville, well, he was pretty surprised. Not unpleasantly, though.

"It'll be fine! I won't let you fall!"

"Sharrkan-" Spartos protested again, rolling his eyes slightly. "Can't I just-"

"No, you can't. Just come swim with me!"

Spartos couldn't help but laugh as he followed after him. Sharrkan only paused to set their things down on the beach and remove his shirt. The redhead hesitated slightly, glancing between his husband and the locals.

"What's the matter?" Sharrkan asked, stepping on his towel to protect his feet from the burning sand. "Are you still self-conscious?"

"...." Spartos shook his head slightly and sat down once again.

"Spartos," Sharrkan kneeled in front of him. "Nobody knows us here. And they've already seen your arms and legs. Might as well show them the whole deal~" He grinned, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Show off what you got, babe. You're beautiful, no matter what. So, come on."

Spartos stared at him for a few moments before he nodded slightly. "Alright, fine."

Sharrkan grinned and stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him up as well. He removed his shirt for him, casually sliding his hands over his arms. Spartos rolled his eyes again before following Sharrkan once again to the water. They both shivered involuntarily as they entered the cold water.

"Jesus, it's always so cold." Sharrkan hissed, though he was grinning.

Spartos couldn't help but wrap his arms around himself, walking out until he was thigh-deep in the freezing water. He nearly fell over though when Sharrkan wrapped himself around him. "It's so cold!" He repeated, making Spartos laugh again.

"I know it's cold. That's kind of the point." He replied, glancing at him over his shoulder. "You're going to make me fall over."

"Get used to it faster."

"Sharrkan, don't you-"

Spartos was interrupted when he was suddenly tugged down under the water. He yelped slightly, only receiving a mouth full of water in return. He spluttered and coughed once he resurfaced, gasping for air. Sharrkan was laughing behind him and he glared slightly at him.

"That was _uncalled_ for." He huffed.

"Worth it~" Sharrkan grinned, shoulder-deep in the water now. He swam towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't. Do it. Again." Spartos ordered, trying to move away again.

"I won't! Just come with me."

"I'm _with_ you already."

"Come _swim_ with me!"

Spartos sighed and let himself fall until he was shoulder-deep as well. Sharrkan still held onto him, grinning as he moved closer. "Finally~"

"Hush." Spartos tapped him on the nose. Sharrkan only grinned more and kissed him gently. Spartos smiled slightly and kissed him back, wrapping his own arms around him.

"I love you so much." Sharrkan whispered lightly.

"I love you too." Spartos smiled again.

"Y'know how lucky I am?"

Spartos arched a brow. "How lucky?"

"Extremely." Sharrkan grinned and tugged him close. Spartos wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck. The water made him weigh almost nothing; not that Sharrkan couldn't carry him like this outside of the water. "I don't think I can count the amount of people who have been checking you out since we got here."

"Me, or the artwork?"

"You _are_ the artwork."

Spartos smiled and kissed him once more. "You're hotter than I am, though. I know for a fact that girl hasn't stopped staring at you since we got here." He replied, motioning to a blonde woman not too far.

"Well, obviously, she hasn't noticed the fact that we _both_ lack boobs, and we've officially got the rings that kind of prove we're taken." Sharrkan grinned. "And she hasn't noticed the rather.. _intimate_ position we're in at the moment."

His grin turned more into a smirk as one of his hands slid under the redhead's swim trunks, squeezing his ass slightly. Spartos gasped slightly and grabbed his wrist. "Sharrkan, _no_."

"No, what?"

"I'm not doing it on the beach."

" _Technically_ , we're not on the beach."

"No."

"Oh, come on." His smirk grew slightly. "You and I _both_ know you've got a thing for public.. whatever it's called."

Spartos flushed darkly. "I do not!"

"You do too. Remember the mall bathroom? And the janitor's closet at the high school.. And-"

"Alright, shut up." Spartos huffed, flushing darker. "This is actually in the _open_ , though."

"Not really. As far as anyone else knows, we're just swimming. This is a hot spot for honeymoons and elopes and the like. I'm sure several couples have had sex here before."

"Yes, well, _I'm_ not." Spartos rolled his eyes, hitting his shoulder lightly. "However," He continued, kissing his jaw lightly. "The hotel we're staying at isn't too far if you're _that_ desperate."

Sharrkan grinned once again and stood up, letting Spartos fall on his own feet again. "Let's hurry then~"

+++++++++++++++++

If there was anything Spartos loved more than peace and quiet, it was peace and quiet with Sharrkan. It was usually hard for the ever-energetic man to keep still and quiet, but there we're a few times when he was. Like now.

They were alone at the pool in the hotel, which surprised Spartos. There we're definitely several tourists here. But then again, they probably all went to the beach. So the pool was nice and quiet. It was a nice change of pace from all the excitement as of late. Spartos felt like he hadn't enjoyed some relaxation and peace since the night before their wedding. But it was all fine; he was having fun, after all, while getting married to the love of his life.

Speaking of which, Sharrkan grinned as he approached Spartos again. Water dripped from his hair and slid all over his body, like Spartos' eyes. The redhead grabbed a towel from his bag and handed it to him without looking away from his husband's chest and abs. He'd seen this view a thousand times over, and he'd still never get over it.

"Like what you see?" Sharrkan smirked, flexing slightly. The flexing muscles made some of his tattoos move, and Spartos chuckled lightly.

"Just admiring my own work." He mused, reaching out to trace the outline of one particular tattoo.

While this one didn't have a face, it was a known message to everyone that knew Sharrkan that it was meant to be Spartos. It was done about a month before their wedding, and he got Masrur to do it for him. Spartos never saw it until their wedding night, and he'd been too drunk to realize it. But the morning after was really the big revelation. And he may or may not have repaid Sharrkan's sentimentality using his favorite ways.

The tattoo itself was an angel. Cliche, probably. But Sharrkan did used to always call him that. The person's back was facing the viewer, riddled with scars and bruises. But the wings we're brilliant and white, and Masrur had even made them glow in the dark. It was truly impressive, and extremely meaningful. Spartos had even teared up when Sharrkan explained it.

"I still can't get over how you did this." He said lightly as Sharrkan took a seat on the lawn chair beside him.

"I just sat there; Mas is the one who did it."

"Mhm. Did he charge you extra?"

"No, actually. He did it for free. Considered it our wedding present."

Spartos smiled lightly and nodded. "We have amazing friends."

Sharrkan nodded as well, holding him close and kissing his forehead. "We really do. Yknow, Sinbad's the one paying for all this."

The redhead blinked and glanced at him. "He's paying for our honeymoon?"

"He also considered it a wedding present. Plus, we work for the guy. He's celebrating for us too."

"Well, I suppose, but.."

"Come on.. let's not let his money go to waste. We still have most of the city to explore!"

"Oh, can't that wait until tomorrow? We're here for two weeks- I just want to relax for a bit."

Sharrkan chuckled and nodded. "Fiiine. You and your _relaxation_."

"I haven't been able to relax since we started planning our wedding."

"Well if you weren't such a perfectionist-"

Spartos huffed and pushed Sharrkan off the chair. "If I wasn't such a perfectionist, we wouldn't have had such a perfect wedding."

Sharrkan grinned from his spot on the ground. "You think our wedding was perfect?"

Spartos blinked once before nodding. "Yeah, of course I do. I'm the one who planned it." He rolled his eyes before smiling. "But it was- nothing bad happened, and your family was great. It was.. perfect." His happy smile faded into a frown as he looked back to his book.

Sharrkan blinked and climbed back up beside him. "What's the matter?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around him.

The redhead shrugged slightly, not looking away from his book. "Nothing. I just said it was perfect."

"Yeah, but then you frowned." Sharrkan pointed out. When Spartos didn't answer, he sighed lightly and grabbed his chin, making him look at him. "You can't hide things from me. We're married now; your problems are mine, remember?"

Spartos blinked before he sighed again. "Right.."

"So.. what's the matter?"

"It's just-" He shrugged a little. "I wish my brother could've been there.. Or my family, at _least_."

Sharrkan nodded slowly, as though understanding everything now. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, rubbing his back gently. "I know.. I wish they were there too. But hey, if their own stupid values are more important than your happiness, then screw 'em, right?" He grinned some. "Seriously- I can show them what they're missing out on."

Spartos laughed lightly and shook his head. "Don't. It's fine."

"As for your brother, he was there. In spirit, maybe. But it's one of the most important days in your life, I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world; dead or not."

Spartos smiled a little and gave Sharrkan's cheek a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

The white-haired male nodded and kissed his forehead. "Of course~" He grinned again before standing up. "Now let's go swimming~"

Spartos stared at him. "Did I not just say I just want to relax here?"

"You can relax in the pool. Come on~"

"We swam yesterday."

"Yeah but that was at the beach; this is the pool."

"Same difference." Spartos rolled his eyes. "I don't want to go swimming."

Sharrkan pouted at him. "Please?"

"Sharrkan-"

"It's our _honeymoon_."

"...that was your excuse for having sex yesterday."

"We always do, though-"

"Not like _that_."

Sharrkan huffed some. "Fine. Then I'll just take a nap here." He plopped back down on the chair between Spartos' legs, his head resting on his thighs.

Spartos chuckled softly and shook his head, running a hand through the other male's hair as he went back to reading his book. "As long as you're quiet."

"Mhm~" Sharrkan grinned and kissed his wrist.

+++++++++++++++++

The sunlight streaming in through the wooden blinds is what mainly woke Spartos up. That, and the empty bed beside him. He frowned as he sat up, wincing slightly at the pain shooting up from his rear. It'd been a while since he was actually _sore_. He was about to get up before Sharrkan came into the room- with a tray full of food.

"Hey, you're up!" He grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

"What're you doing?" Spartos asked, voice still thick with sleepiness.

"Making you breakfast." He replied, setting the tray down on Spartos' lap. "You said you wanted to relax. And after last night, I figured you'd need it."

"Mm, yeah.." Spartos nodded a little bit, leaning on Sharrkan with a little smile. "It was _great_ though~"

Sharrkan scoffed. "'Course it was. You have me~" He grinned and kissed his temple. "Really, though. Take it easy today, okay?"

"It's not like it was our first time, you know.." Spartos deadpanned as he ate some of the bacon.

"I know. But it was.. crazy." Sharrkan shrugged a shoulder, rubbing the redhead's bare back and gently massaging the muscles. "Not our usual, y'know-"

"I know." Spartos nodded some. "I'm fine though. A little sore, but fine. Besides, I promised we'd go see the town today."

"And I promised I'd take care of you. My husband is top priority." He grinned. "We have two weeks here; we can go see the town tomorrow or something. Today, we'll just relax."

Spartos arched a brow at him. "What about you?"

"Me?" Sharrkan blinked. "I'm fine. You're the one that needs to be taken care of."

"I said I'm fine, though."

"And I said we're just relaxing today, like you wanted. So shut up and eat the food I made you."

Spartos rolled his eyes though he complied and ate the food Sharrkan prepared. The white-haired male shifted so he was lying beside his husband, playing with the fingers on Spartos' free hand. Spartos didn't seem to mind, and only continued eating. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound being Spartos' fork hitting the plate.

Sharrkan practically jumped up when he'd finished the food. He grabbed the tray and rushed to put it in the sink. Spartos blinked and watched him leave and come back. "What was that..?"

"Let's take a bath!"

Spartos blinked again. "What-?"

"A bath. Y'know, hygiene, in a giant bowl of water."

"I know what a bath _is_ , idiot." Spartos narrowed his eyes at him. "I meant, why all the excitement to take a bath?"

"Because I want to take a bath with you, my _husband_. Plus it'll help you out. You must feel filthy."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Point taken. I'll just take a bath _with_ you~"

Before he could respond, Sharrkan slid his arms around him. He grinned as he picked him up bridal-style, ignoring Spartos' protests. He paraded into the fancy bathroom. Spartos hadn't actually had time to admire the bathroom yet, but it really was magnificent. He had to wonder how Sinbad had enough money to pay for all of this.

Sharrkan set him down on the counter. Spartos gasped at the cold contact and nearly jumped off, but any motion made his rear hurt again. "Sharrkan!" He practically yelled as the white-haired male started a bath. "This counter is cold!"

"I know. Hold on." Sharrkan grinned once again, crossing the bathroom to kiss him gently. "Bath'll be ready in a few~"

Spartos sighed and hugged him close. "Let me borrow your warmth then."

Sharrkan chuckled. "Fine with me~ What's mine is yours, remember?"

"And vice versa." Spartos smiled lightly, kissing him once again.

Sharrkan smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Spartos' waist. He gently rubbed circles in the small of his back, actually soothing some of the burning soreness there. Spartos sighed lightly with content. The white-haired male smiled and turned the water off once the bath was full enough. He picked up his redheaded husband again and gently set him in the tub. Spartos didn't protest much, and sighed again at the hot water.

"Wonders what a good bath will do, huh?" Sharrkan said, grinning again.

Spartos held a hand out to him. "Come take a bath with me."

Sharrkan blinked. "You want me to?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Sharrkan chuckled and nodded, discarding his shorts and boxers, since that's all he was wearing. He stepped into the bath behind Spartos, relaxing against the tub. Spartos leaned against him, sighing once again. "Comfortable?" Sharrkan asked, wrapping his arms around him.

Spartos nodded. "Yeah, very much so.." He craned his neck back to kiss Sharrkan's cheek. "Thank you."

"Of course." Sharrkan smiled and kissed his forehead. "I take care of my things~"

"Oh, so now I'm just a thing?" Spartos arched a brow.

"No. You're my husband."

"I know. You've said that like ten times today."

"I love saying it~ You're _my_ husband. My husband. I'm married, to you." He grinned once again, kissing his head again and again. "Spartos Lexoses-Amun-Ra."

"That's a mouthful."

"I know."

"I think I like just Spartos Amun-Ra better."

"I dunno. I like both."

Spartos shrugged slightly and leaned back more against him. "It doesn't matter. Last names are pretty trivial anyway."

"Granted." Sharrkan nodded, casually sliding his hands over the tattoos over the other's torso. "As long as I get to call you my husband, I'm happy~"

"That's what that whole ceremony was for, smart one."

"Hey, you're the smart one. And I know that." He grabbed the other's left hand, comparing their rings. Sharrkan's was slightly thicker, but other than that, they were identical. "Still can hardly believe it."

"I know.." Spartos said wistfully. "It seems like just yesterday we started dating."

"That was almost four years ago."

"I know. It's unbelievable." Spartos smiled again, leaning his head back again to gently kiss his jaw. "Do you think we'll really last forever?"

"Hell yeah we will." Sharrkan nodded once, holding him tighter against his body. "Like I said, babe, there's nobody else I'd ever love. Unless, maybe, you had an identical twin or something."

Spartos glared lightly at him. "I don't have a twin, Sharrkan. You would know if I did."

Sharrkan chuckled. "I was joking. I know you don't. That'd be hot if you did though~"

"...what?"

"If you had a twin. There'd basically be two of you." He grinned, kissing his neck. "Two of you for me~"

Spartos blinked and shook his head. "Like you'd be lucky enough to score both."

"Hey, as long as I can keep one~"

The redhead rolled his eyes and shoved a yellow loufa in his face. "We're in a bath. Do something useful."

Sharrkan laughed some and nodded. He poured some of the shower gel on the loufa before spreading it over Spartos' body gently. He sighed softly and leaned back against Sharrkan, his back arching slightly. Sharrkan grinned as his hand trailed lower, his hand disappearing under the now-soapy water. Spartos moaned lightly, resting his arms on the sides of the tub. Sharrkan kissed his head, right behind his ear and retracted his hand again, scrubbing his chest gently. Spartos blinked and twisted to stare at him.

"What the hell was _that_?"

"What? Just washing you, like you asked." Sharrkan grinned again.

"No, no no no. You don't touch me like that and act like it was nothing." Spartos huffed, grabbing his wrist.

"I'm not gonna touch you like that when I'm taking care of you, _from_ _touching_ _you_ _like_ _that_ _last_ _night_."

Spartos scowled at him, turning back in the bath with an angry pout. "Fucking tease."

Sharrkan snorted. "Hey, now, you don't cuss."

"I do when my husband is being a prick."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Sharrkan pouted and nuzzled his neck, plating gentle kisses there. "Surely, you can last one day of our honeymoon without having sex?"

"Funny. Usually, this is the other way around." Spartos huffed again and stood up, groaning softly. The pain had actually faded away a lot. Enough so he could walk on his own, anyway. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the shelf above the toilet and wrapped it around himself.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave me-"

"Oh, yes I can." Spartos poked his forehead, making Sharrkan sit back in the bath again. "You stay in there until you're all pruny and weird-looking."

"What? Hey, baby- come on!"

"No. Stay."

"...I'm not a dog."

"You act like one." Spartos rolled his eyes slightly. "You stay there. I'm going to get dressed. Then, _maybe_ I'll forgive you."

"Spaaar-"

"No."

Spartos left with a slight bang of the bathroom door. Sharrkan pouted after him. He didn't dare move from his spot in the bath though; Spartos had a thing where he just.. _knew_. "Married life is hard.."

+++++++++++++++++

"Ugh, man. Has our apartment always smelled like this?" Sharrkan asked as he dragged their luggage inside.

"It smells like air freshener and window cleaner." Spartos replied, carrying in their backpacks.

"Exactly." Sharrkan wrinkled his nose. "Smells weird."

The redhead rolled his eyes and plopped down on the sofa with a sigh. "Whatever. I'm just glad to be home."

Sharrkan collapsed beside him, wrapping his arms around him. "What, you didn't like Costa de la Luz?"

"No, I did." Spartos nodded. "It's just.. I like home better. This is where I'm used to, where our friends are."

"Yeah, true." Sharrkan nodded, kissing his temple gently. "How do you think everyone's gonna react when we go to work tomorrow?"

"Oh, you know Pisti and Sinbad probably won't leave us alone about all the details. Yamuraiha will probably have some sassy stab at you. Ja'far's basically the only normal one there with a simple 'welcome back'."

"Wow, I think that's.. pretty spot on."

"Well, we have known them for a few years."

Sharrkan nodded again, and fell into a comfortable silence. He glanced around their apartment and grinned to himself. Before they'd left for their honeymoon, they had some time to print out some of their wedding pictures and hang them around. Sharrkan's personal favorite was the one the photographer snapped during their kiss at the ceremony. Even with their eyes closed and lips attached, it was obvious they were practically bursting with happiness. Sharrkan couldn't help but notice how especially _beautiful_ Spartos looked, in that white tux and practically glowing.

Spartos looked at Sharrkan before following his line of vision to the picture. He smiled lightly and leaned back into his arms. His favorite was probably the same. That, or the one of their "first dance". His arms were wrapped around Sharrkan's shoulders, and his around his waist. Their foreheads were touching, and eyes closed, but their smiles were brighter than probably ever. The photo was edited, so it was black and white. But Spartos found that made it deeper, in a way.

"Hey, babe." Sharrkan said after a while, pressing his lips lightly on the top of his head.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we're ever gonna adopt or anything like that?"

Spartos blinked and glanced at him again. "We just came home from our honeymoon, Sharrkan. I think.. it's a little too soon to think about adoption and stuff, right?"

"I suppose so." Sharrkan shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Would.. you like to?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "I really love you, Spar. And I feel like we'd have a great family someday."

Spartos smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah.. Maybe. We'll see."

Sharrkan kissed his head again, rubbing his arm gently. "I love you, baby."

"Mm, I love you too."

 


End file.
